Family Troubles
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Takes place before the Rapture, but Rayford Steele has recently married Reba Hart. Irene and Rayford divorced because she got too much into religion... It may sound odd, just hang in with me.
1. Talking about Raymie

"Chloe… Come down here." Rayford Steele calls up the stairs after his daughter. She ran into her bedroom and slams the door. Rayford sighs.

_"I should have known she'd take it this way. Reba and I should have told her."_ Rayford thinks to himself. Rayford looks at his uniform sitting on the chair. He picks it up. He walks into the living room.

"How is Chloe doing?" Reba asks standing up.

"She's furious with me. She stormed up the stairs." Rayford replies.

"I am sure that we can explain it to her later. I mean, you and Irene have been divorced for 2 years." Reba says hugging him.

"I sure hope so… How did your kids take the news?" Rayford asks.

"They were more upset that I was moving to Mount Prospect than the fact of me getting married." Reba replies.

"Really?" Rayford asks. He sighs. "Well, I have to get ready for my flight. I leave in a few minutes." He kisses her cheek.

"I love you." Reba says to him.

"I love you too. Now when are you kids coming to see us? I haven't seen them since we got married." Rayford responds.

"When they get used to it, they will come down. We have to give them time." Reba explains.

"Okay… I just wish Raymie would have stayed with me. I mean, I know he loves Irene, but since he is the only child I have at home, I would like him to be with me." Rayford replies.

"I know you do." Reba says with a smile. "You better go… Let me talk to Chloe, maybe we can make some sense of some different things that you can't."

"Okay… My princess charming." Rayford replies. Reba smiles her Broadway lit smile. Rayford lets go of her hand and walks out the door.


	2. Buck With Lucinda & Reba Talks to Chloe

"You just wouldn't believe what happened in Israel. I mean, they were being attacked but every country surrounding them, and they came out of the war without even so much as a scratch." Cameron "Buck" Williams says excitedly to Lucinda Washington. Lucinda was the head over the Chicago branch of Global Weekly. Cameron is a senior writer for the New York City branch of the same magazine.

"Didn't I tell you that would happen Cameron?" Lucinda asks him.

"Yeah Lucy, before I left you told me that Israel would be protected. I just didn't believe you." Buck says. Lucinda just glares at him.

"Cameron…" She says in a warning tone.

"Sorry _Lucinda."_ Buck says with a sigh.

"Thank you. Since you are in town are you going to come to my church on Sunday?" Lucinda asks.

"What?" Buck replies with another question.

"You still owe me a service Cameron. I don't plan on letting up on you. Come on, if you come once it'll get ya and you won't want to leave." Lucinda says with a smile.

"I would love to Lucinda, but I have to be getting back to New York." Buck says turning away and heading towards the door.

"Don't wait too long Cameron!" Lucinda calls out as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

Reba had been sitting on the couch when she decided to go upstairs. As she was walking up the stairs she is trying to figure out what to say to Chloe. Finally, when she gets to Chloe's bedroom door she sighs. She lightly knocks on the door. Through the wood, she can hear Chloe's music playing. After standing there about five minutes she knocks again.

"Chloe! Can we talk a minute?" Reba asks her. Chloe opens the door.

"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Chloe says slamming the door in her face. Reba moves back to avoid impact. Then she knocks on the door again. Chloe opens it again.

"I am sorry; I think we got off on the wrong start." Reba says.

"Correction… We haven't started. I was fine with my family before you came into the picture. I mean, we were doing fine. Dad and I get along okay and it would have been good after awhile. You just had to but in. Where did you even meet dad anyway?" Chloe asks.

"I worked for the George Bush Intercontinental Airport. He cashed a lot of his paychecks from me." Reba says. "Do you mind if I sit down? I think we should talk about some of the things you are feeling." Chloe steps out of the way and lets her come sit down on the bed.

"I just can't believe that daddy would marry so soon after he and mom got divorced. I don't understand why they got divorced either… I am just so confused. Why wouldn't you guys invite me to the wedding? Do you think that I didn't want to come? If you would have invited me, I would have been here." Chloe says crying.

"Is that why you are upset? Because we didn't invite you?" Reba asks strangely.

"Yes! If you weren't invited to your father's wedding wouldn't you be upset?" Chloe asks her.

"Of course I would. I am sorry. It was your dad's brilliant idea not to invite any of you guys. My 3 kids weren't able to be here either." Reba says putting her arm around Chloe.

"You've got kids?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah. 3." Reba replies. "Cheyenne is 17, Kyra is 12, and Jake is 5." Reba says.

"Oh, so they are all younger than me. I am 20." Chloe states.

"I know you are." Reba replies with a smile. "Well you know, I was just about to make myself some lunch. Would you like something?"

"I think I can come and help. What are you making?" Chloe asks.

"I was thinking about some broiled chicken and a salad." Reba replies.

"That sounds really good. I'll help you." Chloe says. Reba stands up and walks over to the door. Chloe stands and turns off the light.


	3. Hattie's Comeon, Dr Rosenzweig & Lunch

On the plane, Rayford takes a few pictures out of his flight bag. He has a family picture of himself, Irene, Chloe, and Raymie. There is a picture of him and Reba at the wedding just a few months back. There is also a baby picture for both Chloe and Raymie.

"_Where does the time go?"_ Rayford asks himself looking at their baby pictures. Chloe was just 2 weeks old in that picture. So helpless, but today she is a 20 year old stubborn, independent young woman. As he puts their baby pictures back he looks at the family picture. He wonders what would have happened if he would have joined Irene's faith instead of leaving her for it.

"_I've certainly been selfish in my life."_ Rayford thinks to himself. He sighs, and puts that picture in his bag. Lastly, he looks down at his picture of him and Reba. _"I can't believe she actually married me."_ Rayford says to himself. She is a great woman. That smile could light up any dark room; she is just an absolutely amazing person. If only he could get Chloe to see that. Rayford looks at the copilot.

"I am going to the restroom, can you watch the plane?" Rayford asks. Chris just looks at him.

"We're on autopilot Cap. I can do just about anything. I saw you looking at those pictures earlier. You have a pretty good family. Are you happy?" Chris asks him. Rayford just stares at him.

"I believe I am. I love my wife, and my children." Rayford says with a smile.

"Okay." Chris says. Rayford walks out of the cockpit and heads towards the lavatory in the plane. He walks past Hattie Durham.

"Hi Captain Steele." Hattie says.

"Hello Hattie." Rayford replies. Hattie walks past him and takes his hand in hers. "Hattie, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? You and Irene are divorced now." Hattie says putting her lips on his.

"But Reba Hart and I have been married for several months now. You had your chance to marry me. I asked you 3 months before I asked Reba and you said no." Rayford says.

"I didn't know what I would be missing. Come on… She won't find out… Irene never found out about it." Hattie replies putting her arm around his waist, pushing him against the door, and kisses him. Rayford jumps up, and into the coach section.

"Look Hattie, I did love you… But I don't anymore. I have Reba now, and she means more to me than you ever will." Rayford responds. Hattie sighs.

"Are you sure?" Hattie asks. Rayford just looks at her.

"Positive." Rayford states. Hattie pouts as she walks away. Rayford walks back towards the lavatory.

* * *

**A/N: I DO NOT SHARE STEVE PLANK'S VIEW OF GOD**

"Buck, we need you to interview Dr. Rosenzweig, he is thinking about selling his formula that has flourished Israel." Steve Plank says to him.

"Why is he getting all the stories? I thought that we were supposed to all get a crack at them." The science writer asks Steve.

"Buck here has written all the pieces about Dr. Rosenzweig, and if he doesn't want it, we will ration it out, but if he does; don't complain." Steve says.

"I think I'll take it. I haven't had a story about Rosenzweig since the war in Israel." Buck replies.

"Wasn't that amazing? I can't believe that Israel was spared… People always say that Israel is God's chosen people. I have never really believed in God, but if there is one, Israel must be his chosen people." Steve says.

"Lucinda said that it was God." Buck replies.

"Lucinda Washington says that anything is of God." Steve states.

"Okay, well I will go find Rosenzweig. Is the company paying for the trip or am I?" Buck asks. Steve just stares at him.

"Are you having money trouble Buck?" Steve asks.

"No, I've got money I just didn't know. I can pay for it. I have so many frequent flyer miles it's not even funny anymore." Buck replies.

"Okay, well if you can go talk to him in the next few days that would be good." Steve responds.

"I can be at the airport in half an hour." Buck states.

"That's what I am talking about people… Commitment!" Steve hollers.

* * *

Reba and Chloe were sitting down at the kitchen table eating their salads. The curtains were open just letting the sun flow into the kitchen.

"Once again, I am sorry that your dad didn't even tell you that we were getting married. We sent a letter to my kids, and then a postcard." Reba says with a sigh.

"It's okay. It's not even so much that I wanted to go to the wedding because I am still loyal to my mother; it's just that I come home for the first time since they got divorced and my dad is married again. I didn't even have a clue that this could have happened." Chloe replies.

"I know how you feel. When I was growing up my parents didn't involve me in very much of their lives or their wishes for me." Reba states.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Chloe asks.

"No, I am an only child. Although, my parents wanted me to be a singer, because they said I had the talent for it, and when I didn't do it they got mad and me; but they never told me that they wanted me to do that. They just said that they wanted me to be happy." Reba replies.

"Oh, yeah. Do your parents go to church? Do you go?" Chloe asks.

"I was raised in church. I attend church on Sundays and Wednesdays. Your father comes with me when he isn't working. Your mom has tried getting me to go to her church, but I just feel that it would be uncomfortable." Reba responds.

"That's good. I have been to church with my mom. Those people are freakish. They talk about something called the Rapture where God is supposed to take all the Christians away. But how do you know if you are a Christian or not?" Chloe asks again.

"I'm not sure Chloe." Reba states nervously.

"Have you seen Raymie yet?" Chloe asks.

"I have seen pictures, but I have never met him; no." Reba explains.

"Yeah. He is just like mom. He goes to church with her, he has her simple morals. I don't understand how my brother could survive in that kind of a world, but if he insists on living in it, that's okay with me." Chloe says with a sigh.

"Sometimes we can't stop how other people are feeling or what they do." Reba replies putting her hand over Chloe's.


	4. Confessions, Interviews, and Kids

**A/N: I want to apologize to a specific fan that wrote to me Friday and said she would be looking for a new chapter on 12/12/09. My computer had some problems this weekend, I wrote it 12/12; but I had to upload it Monday, 12/14/09.**

Rayford Steele was sitting on the plane with Chris in the cockpit. After his encounter with Hattie he wasn't sure what he wanted. He loved Reba and she meant the world to him. Although Hattie was gorgeous and he loved her too. After all, he had asked her to marry him before he asked Reba.

_"Do I really want Hattie or is it all because of her coming up to me?"_ Rayford asks himself… Or so he thinks.

"Hey, Ray… Don't let Reba hear that you are thinking about another woman. It won't be very good on your marriage." Chris says with a laugh.

"Okay." Rayford says with a smile.

"What happened with Hattie anyway? I thought that you guys were over. Especially after you married Reba." Chris states.

"Yeah… But Hattie still wants me… She says that Reba doesn't have to know." Rayford replies.

"Well Irene never found out about your little fling with Hattie did she?" Chris asks.

"There was no fling. We stayed together a few times. Shared drinks… Had dinner… I wouldn't call that a fling." Rayford says.

"I wouldn't know what else to call it." Chris replies.

"Okay… Well maybe it was, but I just don't know. I didn't try to make it something. I loved Irene. Hattie was just a flight attendant." Rayford states with a sigh.

"Well, she loves you a lot Rayford." Chris responds.

"I know that Chris. What should I do?" Rayford asks.

"I don't know why you can't pursue this relationship. I mean it's only when we are on flights is it not?" Chris asks Rayford.

"No, when I was married to Irene it was an all time thing. I thought I liked it but really it destroyed my chances to ever love Irene again. If it weren't for Hattie, I would probably still be with Irene. I might even be a member of her church, if Hattie and I hadn't had a relationship." Rayford states.

"Was it ever physical?" Chris asks.

"No." Rayford replies.

"I couldn't bear to hurt Irene that way, but I did think about it a lot."

"So what stops you from thinking about it with Reba?" Chris asks. Rayford just looks down at the floor thinking.

_"I don't know what to do; although Chris asks a very good question."_ Rayford thinks to himself.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Rosenzweig." Buck says walking into an office building in Israel.

"Hello Cameron." Chaim Rosenzweig says in his Israeli accent. "Are you here to interview me for your magazine again? I keep telling your people that I don't want to talk to anybody about the formula. I don't want to give the formula away. That's why countries keep attacking us. We aren't giving them what they want and they attack us for it."

"I know Doctor. But I have heard that you may be giving your formula away?" Buck asks.

"Yes Cameron. There is a man in Romania named Nicolae Carpathia. He is trying to make peace in Romania, and their lower house. He is 33 years old. He says that he can make peace in the world. Everybody is excited about him being here."

"Really?" Buck asks with genuine interests in his eyes.

"Yes. You should meet him Cameron. I have spent a lot of time with him and he wants us to come together and build a better world together. He wants there to be peace all over the world. Global unity. I am excited to see what all he has in store for us." Chaim says.

"Maybe I can get an interview with him sometime." Buck replies.

* * *

Back in Mount Prospect, Reba and Chloe are in the kitchen cleaning up. There is a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Reba says taking her hand out of the dishwater, and wiping her hands on her jeans. Then she walks over and opens the door.

"Cheyenne! Van! Kyra! What are you guys doin' here? And you brought Elizabeth… Hi honey… Do you want to come to Grandma?" Reba asks as she takes her from Cheyenne.

"Hi mom. We wanted to surprise you." Cheyenne says.

"Well you certainly did! Where is Jake?" Reba asks.

"He wanted to go with dad instead of come with us." Kyra replies.

"Oh." Reba responds disappointedly. Chloe walks over to them.

"Hello there." Chloe says.

"Oh, kids; this is Chloe, Rayford's daughter. Chloe, this is Cheyenne, and Kyra; my daughters, my son in law Van; and then this is Elizabeth my granddaughter." Reba says.

"I'm an aunt? Oh, I didn't expect to be an aunt for several years. She is very cute Cheyenne." Chloe replies.

"Thank you." Cheyenne exclaims. There is another knock on the door.

"Oh boy. I am scared to find out who that is." Reba states. Kyra stands there just smirking. Reba walks over and opens the door. Standing there is a tall, young, blond boy.

"Raymie?" Chloe exclaims.

"Chloe! I didn't know you were home!" Raymie hollers running over to his older sister. "Who are these people?"

"This is dad's new wife Reba, her daughters, Cheyenne and Kyra; her son in law Van, and then our new niece Elizabeth." Chloe states.

"Can I hold her?" Raymie asks Reba. Reba just looks at Cheyenne. Cheyenne nods yes.

"Sure. Just be careful." Reba says as she hands Elizabeth to Raymie.

"She's so light. I was afraid I was going to drop her, but I'm not scared anymore." Raymie says.

"It's okay." Reba replies touching Elizabeth's head.

"Alright." Raymie says. He bounces Elizabeth.

"Where are Dad and Barbara Jean?" Kyra whispers to Cheyenne.

"I don't know, but for mom's sake I'm kind of glad that they aren't here. She is happy here; she doesn't need them to ruin it for her." Cheyenne replies.

"I wonder when we get to meet our new step-dad, the pilot." Kyra states.

"I'm not really excited to meet him. I like his kids, but he is probably some uppity guy who mom won't be with very long." Cheyenne responds. Thinking about this possibility, Kyra smiles her evil and wicked smile.


	5. Bruce, the Kids, Buck and Raymie

Bruce Barnes was sitting in his office at the New Hope Village Church in Mount Prospect, Illinois. His wife was at home holding dinner for him to get there. It is 7:30pm, and it is another long night for Pastor Barnes. He is the visitation pastor for the church. Even Pastor Vernon Billings went home an hour ago. Bruce wasn't sure if he was trying to get his work done as much as to be away from his family. He loves his family, but his children have been driving him crazy. His 3 year old daughter always wants to be around him, and it is keeping him from doing some of the stuff he wants to do. Bruce sighs as the phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" Bruce asks into the phone.

"Bruce… When are you coming home? Emmy is already in bed. Andrew and Matthew have been asking about you for the last 2 hours." Bruce's sweet wife Melissa said in her soft voice into the phone.

"I will be home soon enough. I still have some studying to do for the service on Sunday." Bruce says tiredly.

"Oh… Is Vernon going to let you preach on Sunday?" Melissa asks.

"No. I just have to study… Okay… I have to go for now, I will be home soon. I love you." Bruce says. He hangs up the phone and sighs.

* * *

Rayford Steele walks in the front door of his home. He sees his wife's little white sneakers sitting next to the door. Rayford snickers. Reba has always been a little persnickety. Ever since they got married, nobody is allowed to wear shoes in the house. Next to them he sees Chloe's loafers. He looks past them to see a pair of baby shoes, a pair that look like he could fit his foot in them twice, and two pairs of women's shoes.

"Reba?" Rayford calls from the door. Reba comes walking around the corner with a baby in her arms. The baby is cooing and Reba is bouncing her.

"Hi. I'm glad your home. How was the flight?" Reba asks.

"It was fine. What is going on here? I have never seen so many pairs of shoes in here before and what are you doing with a baby? Was I gone that long?" Rayford asks with a worried look in his eyes. Reba just laughs.

"Rayford, I want you to meet your granddaughter, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is your grandpa." Reba replies.

"Wait, doesn't she already have a grandpa?" Rayford questions.

"Yeah, she has Brock and she has Dan Montgomery." Reba replies.

"Who in the world is Dan Montgomery?" Rayford asks just staring at her.

"Van's father. Elizabeth's grandpa." Reba responds.

"Oh, okay." Rayford says. Elizabeth stares at him.

"I think she likes you." Reba states looking at Elizabeth watch Rayford. He eyes never leave him.

"I think so too. Can I hold her?" Rayford asks.

"Sure." Reba says handing Elizabeth to him. They walk into the living room. "Okay, we want to get this over quickly. These are my daughters Kyra and Cheyenne; Van is my son in law, and you've already met Elizabeth. Kids, this is Rayford Steele, he's your-" Reba starts to say.

"We know who he is mom, and I still can't believe that you would get married without even telling us first!" Kyra hollers.

"What's wrong with her?" Raymie asks Rayford. "I thought we were pleasant enough to her.

"She's just at the age like Chloe was when she started getting frustrated easily." Rayford replies.

"Oh." Raymie responds.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyra and Chloe ask at the same time." Rayford and Reba just look at them.

"Which one do you want?" Reba asks him.

"Who do you get along with better?" Rayford questions.

"Well, I think I am getting a pretty good relationship with Chloe, but I am afraid that Kyra would have you killed if I turned my back, so you take your daughter and I'll take mine." Reba replies. "Come on Kyra, we will go in the kitchen." Reba pulls Kyra up by the ear and takes her into the living room.

"Ow! That hurt." Kyra says putting her hand over her blood red ear.

"You have been here not even 2 hours and already you are causing trouble for this family. I love you, but if you aren't going to have some respect for me and our new family than I won't ask you to come back." Reba states sternly.

"Fine! I don't want to come see you anyway! You left us in Houston with dad, you abandoned us! You didn't even want us at your wedding!" Kyra screams turning away from Reba.

"Is that how you feel?" Reba asks turning her daughter around her face her.

"Yes." Kyra responds to her.

"Oh honey… I didn't mean for you to feel that way. We didn't want to mess with the hassle of trying to get you kids up here. Raymie and Chloe weren't here either. Raymie still lives here in Mount Prospect, and Chloe goes to Stanford in Palo Alto, California." Reba says.

"Really?" Kyra asks looking at her mother with her face blood red. Kyra wraps her arms around her mother.

"I love you Kyra. I may get mad at you sometimes but don't ever forget that I am your mother and you can come to me whenever you need to. If you want to come stay with me and Rayford just say the word. We definitely have the room." Reba replies.

"Are you sure? It seems awful crowded." Kyra states.

"Well if you all were to come here. Raymie and Jake would have to share a room, you would get your own room, Van and Cheyenne would have to room with Elizabeth, and then Chloe would have her bedroom that she only stays in when she comes home from college every once and awhile." Reba responds.

"Okay." Kyra replies with a smile.

"Where is Jake anyway?" Reba asks.

"He is with dad and Barbara Jean. They had other plans than for him to come with us today." Kyra responds.

"Okay, maybe next time you come, he can come with you." Reba states. Kyra just smiles shyly. Just then, there is a knock on the door. Reba lets go of Kyra and walks over to open the door.

* * *

"How'd your interview go?" Steve Plank was asking as Cameron "Buck" Williams walks into the Global Weekly office.

"It was just Dr. Rosenzweig and me; as usual Steve. Nothing to out of the ordinary, although he does want me to talk to this guy… Carpathia." Buck says confused.

"He wants you to talk to Nicolae Carpathia? He is in the lower house in Romania. That isn't worth anything. Why does he want you to talk to him?" Steve asks.

"He thinks that since this Carpathia guy wants world peace that he's worth a story." Buck replies.

"If we did a story on every man, woman, and child who wanted world peace that would be all we ever wrote about! That man has to be crazy to want a story like that in our magazine. Maybe if it were the Chicago branch, it might work; but not in our New York branch of Global Weekly. I am not letting that paper come through my hands and it have your name on it. Could you imagine the kind of stuff that you could endure writing a story like that? If you do, it will never be the end of it. You'll be writing puff pieces like that the rest of your life. You don't want that do ya Buck?" Steve asks putting his arm around Buck's neck.

"No I don't." Buck replies.

"Than don't write the story or you're fired." Steve says with a smile.

"No problem." Buck responds.

"Alright then, let's get back to work!" Steve hollers to everybody who had been sitting and listening to his conversation with Buck.

* * *

"Reba?" Raymie calls when it's just him and her in the living room.

"Yes, Raymie? May I call you Raymie?" Reba asks.

"Yeah, you can call me Raymie. Everybody else does. It's supposed to be short for Rayford." Raymie states.

"Wait, they call you Raymie for Rayford? I just don't understand that… Although, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Reba asks.

"Do you know who Jesus Christ is?" Raymie questions.

"Yes, I was raised in church, and I have been going to church for years. I have actually gotten your dad to come with me when he's not working." Reba replies. Raymie sighs. He walks over and sits next to her on the couch.

"That's a lost cause, believe me. My mom and I tried getting him and Chloe to go all the time, but neither of them want to go." Raymie states.

"Really? Your dad goes with me every week that he doesn't have to fly. I thought that he always went with you guys." Reba asks.

"No. He hardly ever went. I don't think he has much use for Pastor Billings or Pastor Barnes. They preach about the Rapture, and dad gets mad when mom brings it up or when one of them brought it up in a sermon." Raymie says.

"I could understand why. I mean, saying that you have to live a specific way just to get into heaven, and that if you don't believe this certain way you can't go? It just seems awful fishy to me. I think these people just want us to believe like them." Reba replies.

"Well, that's what our church says. We don't care if you believe like us or not. Just remember that I love you and want you to go to heaven when Jesus does come back." Raymie says. "Well, I need to be going to bed. Good night." Raymie says.

"Good night." Reba replies.


	6. Finding Out About Brock's Visit

Reba sits at the table watching Raymie go up the stairs. As Cheyenne walks in to the kitchen and puts her hand on Reba's shoulder, Reba is holding her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reba asks looking up at Cheyenne.

"What?" Cheyenne asks.

"You knew that Barbara Jean and your dad were coming up here, and you didn't say a word." Reba says just glaring at Cheyenne.

"Well, maybe I knew. Look, dad wanted it to be a surprise. It's the first time he's seen you since you got married." Cheyenne replies. Reba turns to face Cheyenne. Cheyenne got a glance at Reba's wedding ring. "Whoa! Has dad seen that? Did daddy big bucks up there really give that to you?" Cheyenne asks.

"Cheyenne…" Reba says in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe all the money that Rayford has compared to what dad makes." Cheyenne replies.

"I know. Well Rayford is a pilot, where your dad is a dentist." Reba states. Barbara Jean, Brock, Jake, Kyra, and Rayford come down the stairs.

"Well that's the tour." Rayford says to them.

"Mom!" Jake hollers running over to Reba. Reba hugs him.

"Hi there Jake. Do you like the house?" Reba asks.

"I love it! Can I live here?" Jake asks. Reba looks at Brock.

"Your mom and I will have to talk about that son." Brock says.

"Okay! I want to come live with mom and Ray." Jake states. Brock and Reba just look at each other.

"Come on Jake. Let's go find Cheyenne and Van." Kyra replies to Jake. Kyra and Jake run into the living room.

"Don't run!" Reba hollers. Jake and Kyra slow down and jog into the living room.

"Hi there Reba." Barbara Jean says in her usual tone hugging Reba.

"Get away from me." Reba says between clenched teeth.

"Okay." Barbara Jean replies as she backs away and walks over to Brock. Brock puts his arm around her.

"So where are y'all stayin' tonight?" Reba asks looking at Barbara Jean.

"I thought that they would stay with us." Rayford says. Reba just looks at him.

"What?" Reba questions.

"They are family. I thought that they could stay with us while they are in Mt. Prospect." Rayford replies.

"I think it's a good idea." Barbara Jean says.

"You would." Reba replies staring at Barbara Jean. "I don't think that it would be such a good idea to have them stay here because you don't know what they are capable of."

"What do you mean? What could possibly happen? How bad could it be?" Rayford asks.


	7. Elizabeth's Disappearance

There are fire trucks and ambulances roaring down the streets of Mount Prospect. That is what rouses Rayford and Reba Steele. They just look at each other.

"What's going on?" Reba asks Rayford.

"I don't know." Rayford replies. They both rush over to the window. There are fires and chaos everywhere.

"I wonder what happened. It seems like the entire world has fallen apart." Reba says looking at Rayford.

"Where's Raymie?" Rayford asks just looking at Reba. Rayford and Reba both run into Raymie's room. Rayford pulls back the covers of the blanket and Raymie's pajamas are there but he is not. Rayford sits on the bed, takes Raymie's clothes in his arms and sobs.

"Rayford, what's wrong? Where's Raymie?" Reba asks.

"He's gone. He's gone." Rayford says bawling.

"What do you mean he's gone? Did Irene come and get him?" Reba asks confused.

"No, she wouldn't come get him in the middle of the night, and especially not without his pajamas." Rayford replies.

"Then where is he?" Reba asks.

"Heaven." Rayford says just staring at the pajamas. Reba sits on the bed next to him.

"What are you talking about heaven? He didn't die Rayford. His body would be here. What's going on? What are you talking about?" Reba asks.

"Did Raymie ever talk to you about the Rapture?" Rayford asks her.

"Yeah, he mentioned something about it once. Why?" Reba asks.

"Raymie said that the Rapture was when Jesus returns for his people." Rayford says.

"That's crazy. If it were true, we would have gone Rayford. We go to church." Reba replies.

"Let me call Irene and see what's going on." Rayford responds. He walks back into their bedroom, picks up the cordless phone and dials Irene's number. He holds it to his ear, and waits while it rings. After about 12 rings he hangs up the phone. Reba, who has since walked into the bedroom, is watching him.

"What's wrong?" Reba asks him.

"She didn't answer the phone." Rayford replies dropping the phone on the bed. Rayford crumbles to the floor.

"Oh Rayford." Reba falls to his side. "It'll be okay." Cheyenne runs in sobbing and grabs Reba's hand. "What Cheyenne?"

"Elizabeth is gone!" Cheyenne screams.

"What? Maybe Van took her somewhere." Reba says trying to be rational. Van walks into behind Cheyenne.

"No, I didn't take Elizabeth anywhere. I have been following Cheyenne around trying to get her to keep her composure. I was worried that she was going to get hurt running around the house trying to find Elizabeth." Van replies.

"What about Kyra or Jake? Let's try and find them. Maybe Chloe took her into her room for something." Reba says still trying to be rational.

"Yeah, come on Cheyenne. Mrs. H…" Van starts to say.

"You can still say Mrs. H, Van." Reba replies with a smile.

"Okay, well Mrs. H, why don't you go see Kyra, and then we will go find Jake." Van says.

"Don't worry Cheyenne. We will find your little girl, I promise." Reba replies. Van pushes Cheyenne out of the room while she screams and cries. Reba drops down next to Rayford.

"We are gonna find him, Rayford, honey; I swear, we are going to find Raymie. I love him just as much as you do." Reba says. "I'm gonna spend the rest of my life looking for him, even if it kills me."


	8. The Rapture People Are Missing!

Bruce Barnes was working at the church late again. He was in his car turning onto the street he lives on when I car rearended him.

"Hey!" Bruce hollers turning around to see that the car has no driver. He jumps out of the car and runs over to look inside the other one. There are shoes on the pedals, and clothes in the seat, but no person. There is a shiny thing laying on top of the woman's blouse. Bruce picks it up. It's a dental plate. Bruce puts it down and just stares at it.

"Oh no… This can't be. Not yet." Bruce thinks to himself. He hops back in his car and speeds down to his house. He parks his car in the grass, and runs into the house. Upstairs in his bedroom, his wife is nowhere to be found. She wouldn't go somewhere this late. Bruce checks the bathroom, but she's not there. "Maybe she went into one of the kid's rooms." Bruce thinks. He goes into both of the older kids' bedrooms. Neither his wife or his children are in those bedrooms. He is still trying to rationalize what's going on.

"They are just in the baby's room." Bruce says. He walks into the room with his heart racing. He walks in and finds that he is yet again alone. Bruce gets on his hands and knees and starts crying. He crawls across the floor over to the crib. He pulls the blanket back and sees his daughter's pajamas on the bed. He pulls them out of the crib and holds them close to his chest. Bruce starts bawling like a baby as he falls over with his face in the floor.

* * *

**  
A/N: They have all been looking for Elizabeth and Raymie**

"Maybe Raymie took Elizabeth somewhere." Reba says.

"No, he didn't come into our room last night. Elizabeth was there when I went to bed." Cheyenne says bawling into her kleenex.

"And Raymie doesn't go anywhere without his pajamas on." Chloe states.

"Well, we are going to find them. I'll call the police to fill out a missing persons report." Reba replies picking up the phone and dialing the local police. "Hello, I'm Reba Steele and I would like to file two missing person reports. Why is that funny?... Okay, bye." Reba hangs up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Cheyenne asks as Van rubs her shoulders.

"He laughed at me and then he hung up." Reba says.

"Mom, what am I going to do, my little girl is missing. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Cheyenne cries with crocodile tears in her eyes.

"Cheyenne, honey; we are going to find her. We just haven't looked hard enough for her." Reba replies.

"Mom, if it were your little girl you would search the ends of the earth for her!" Cheyenne screams out as she stands up to run out. Reba grabs a hold of her arm.

"Look Cheyenne; we are doing our best to find her." Reba says sternly.

"Let me go!" Cheyenne hollers as she tries to get away from Reba, but she's got too good of a grip on her.

"I know its hard. I have a child and a grandchild missing. It's not easy on any of us!" Reba yells.

"Fine. Just let me go." Cheyenne says. Reba lets go of her daughter, and hugs her tightly; but Cheyenne pushes away and runs up the stairs.

* * *

Buck Williams was in New York City trying to get to the Global Weekly office. It was a madhouse. From what he had heard people had disappeared, even from Global Weekly. Buck got an e-mail from Steve Plank saying that he needed to get back to the New York office as soon as he could. When Buck walks in the office, Marge Potter falls all over him.

"Am I glad to see you! So many people have disappeared. I am just glad that you aren't one of them, and that you can be with us." Marge says.

"I am glad to be here too. I am sorry to hear that so many people have disappeared. Did you hear that Lucinda Washington is gone?" Buck asks.

"Really?" Marge questions. Steve Plank walks past them. When he sees Buck he stops.

"Hey there Buck. I'm glad to see you." Steve says.

"Mr. Plank, did you hear about Lucinda Washington in Chicago?" Marge asks. Steve just looks at Marge.

"So is Lucinda gone, Marge?" Steve asks. Marge nods. "Buck, it's going to be your job to go make sure that somebody takes over for her." Steve says.

"Yes Steve." Buck replies.


	9. Christopher's Suicide

**A/N: Sorry for not writing since 2009, I have been busy with my schooling....**

Just like about 150 others, Reba and Rayford Steele were sitting inside the New Hope Village Church in Mount Prospect, Illinois. A young looking man in his pajamas walked up to the pulpit.

"I know you have a lot of questions! If you could all go home for a few hours, I could help you later on." Bruch Barnes, the visitation pastor, says into the microphone.

"Help us now! Tell me where my wife and children are!" A man screamed from behind Rayford. He and Reba both turn to look at him. Rayford recognizes him as Chris Smith, his co pilot.

"Chris?" Rayford hollers to him.

"I can't take it anymore!" Chris hollers. Before Rayford can get to him, Chris has pulled a knife out of his sleeve and cut his left wrist.

"Chris!" Rayford screams. He falls to the floor and starts sobbing. He crawls over to Chris. As the blood continues to flow out of Chris' body; Rayford just watches him. Reba runs over to Rayford.

"Rafe, come on; we have to go. The kids are all waiting for us at home. If he can't help us; we might as well go." Reba says pulling Rayford up off the floor. Rayford is delirious.

"I knew him. I knew him. Chris wasn't the kind of person to commit suicide. He loved his wife." Rayford says sobbing. Reba has her arm around him.

"From what I heard, his wife is gone. His sons are too. He's all by himself. That's why he did this." Reba replies.

"When is this going to end? When am I going to find Raymie? Why did my son have to be taken?" Rayford questions. As they walk to the car, there is a light in the dark sky. It looks like a cross, but nobody would notice it.


	10. Cheyenne's Breakdown

Sunday morning, Rayford, Reba, Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra; were walking into the church.

"I hope we can get a good seat. There were a lot of cars in the parking lot." Reba says.

"We don't want to sit right in the front pew do we?" Rayford asks.

"Maybe not the front pew; but very close to the front. We want to be able to find out what's going on if they can tell us." Reba says.

"I don't care. I just want Elizabeth back!" Cheyenne whimpers.

"Cheyenne honey; I am sure she's fine. Whoever's got her won't hurt her." Reba replies holding onto her daughter.

"How can you be so sure mom?" Cheyenne asks.

"Because Cheyenne. I want to believe that Jesus took her up to Heaven." Reba says trying to comfort her daughter.

"But if he took her, why didn't he take us? We go to church!" Cheyenne hollers. She falls into her mother's arms.

"Cheyenne, we do go to church, but we didn't have a special personal relationship with God and now we get a second chance. But it's going to be hard." Reba says.

"I just want to have Elizabeth back in my arms. I'm afraid I will never see my daughter again. Do you have any idea how it feels to not know if your child will ever be around again? I miss her mom! She was too little for God to take her. What kind of God would take a child away from her mother?" Cheyenne asks crying.

"Cheyenne, Jesus is probably holding Elizabeth right now in his arms. She's perfectly safe. I wouldn't want her to be anywhere else." Reba replies.


	11. Rayford Calms Reba

"If your so called loving God could take my little girl away from me than I don't want any part of him or his love!" Cheyenne hollers walking away from the church.

"Cheyenne!" Reba says running after her. Cheyenne leans against the car door as Reba runs over to her. "Cheyenne, he didn't take Elizabeth from you. How can you say that?"

"You say that Elizabeth is with Jesus. Well he didn't take me, so he's taken her away from me. I don't want any part of anything that would do that. If it makes you feel good to think that Jesus did this and that it's because he loves you, than that's fine. But I don't buy it and I never will!" Cheyenne screams and then runs off.

"Cheyenne!" Reba calls across the parking lot. Rayford walks over to her. He wraps his arm around her.

"It'll be okay." Rayford says. Reba looks up at him.

"No it won't." Reba replies with tears in her eyes. "Because Elizabeth is gone, I'm afraid that Cheyenne will be gone from the Lord forever. She'll probably blame him for the rest of her life because of this."

"Let her go. She'll come back. She has to vent right now because she just lost her daughter." Rayford says.

"But you lost a son and you aren't acting like that." Reba states.

"I know that Raymie is with Jesus, I have been warned and warned by Irene and Raymie both. Cheyenne hasn't been as influenced by this as I have. It'll be okay." Rayford replies hugging her.

"I hope you're right. I sure hope you're right." Reba says as she and Rayford walk into the New Hope Village Church in Mount Prospect, Illinois.


	12. Church & Reba's Talk with Cheyenne

A much disheveled Pastor Bruce Barnes walked onto the platform in the sanctuary.

"Would everyone please sit down? We need to get our service started." Bruce said. Everyone was still being a little bit rowdy. "People, please. We need to start our service. I would like you all to be quiet." People are still hollering and getting excited. Reba stands up and whistles through her teeth. That quiets everybody down and they sit down. "Mrs. Steele, I owe you thanks." Bruce nods at her. She sits back down. Rayford rubs Reba's back.

"Hon, we need to let the Pastor get the attention of his congregation." Rayford says.

"Oh Ray, please. What am I going to do that's gonna do any harm?" Reba asks.

"You must all be wondering what my take is on the disappearances that happened just a few nights ago. I must tell you all that if I had known a few weeks ago, I would have gone with the others. It's not that I didn't know exactly. I had been warned just like each and every one of you. I knew it was coming, I just didn't believe it. Now I do." Bruce says.

"What are you talking about?" Someone in the congregation calls out.

"I believe that Jesus Christ has come back for his Church. What we experienced was the Rapture. We were left behind because we weren't his true followers." Bruce replies.

"But I've gone to church my whole life! I know almost all the stories from the Bible!" Someone else hollers.

"Did you believe that Jesus is the Messiah, and that he died on the cross for you? Do you believe that he's coming back?" Bruce asks.

"I'm of Jewish descent. We are still looking for our Messiah." He calls out.

"Jesus is the Messiah, that's why you are still here. You are searching for someone who has been looking for you too. Only you've been looking in all the wrong places." Bruce says.

_Later on, after church_

Reba, Rayford, Van and Kyra walk out of the church.

"I think it was a very good service this morning. What do you all think?" Reba asks looking at her daughter and son in law.

"I thought it was good." Rayford replies.

"I can't believe all those people fell for that. I think it's a ridiculous idea." Kyra says.

"You would." Van states. Kyra sticks her tongue out at him.

"Kyra Eleanor, knock it off. He was just saying something. You didn't have to be rude. He wasn't." Reba says and then looks at Rayford. "You guys head home, I want to go look for Cheyenne."

"You probably won't have to look very far before you find her." Rayford says.

"What makes you say that?" Reba asks.

"Cheyenne is mad at God for taking her little girl, but she's still looking for answers. He has them; she just has to trust him. You know how hard that is, especially when your children are involved." Rayford states.

"I know. Oh, do I know." Reba replies. "I will be home soon enough. I love you."

"I love you too." Rayford kisses her. "Good bye. Bye kids." Reba waves and walks away. Going about 3 blocks from the church, Reba sees Cheyenne sitting on a park bench.

"Is this seat taken?" Reba asks as she sits down. Cheyenne looks at her and then looks down at the ground.

"No, it's not taken." Cheyenne says quietly.

"I know that you are upset with God honey. I would be too. I lost family just like you did. My granddaughter, my step son, my son. Do you see me graveling and complaining about it? No." Reba says.

"Mom… You don't understand. She was my only child. You at least have 3. You've got me, Kyra and Jake. Only one of us is gone. Then of your two step kids you've still got Chloe. I don't have anybody." Cheyenne cries looking at her mom.

"Oh honey." Reba gathers Cheyenne in her arms. "Sweetheart, what about Van? You still have your husband baby. Just because you lost a child, you can always have another. I'm not saying that another child would ever take Elizabeth's place." Reba says.

"What do you think happened to her?" Cheyenne asks.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Reba questions.

"Of course." Cheyenne replies.

"I think that she's with Jesus." Reba says.

"Well if you believe that, than I'm glad you can. I want to believe that way too." Cheyenne replies.

"Oh Cheyenne! You can feel like this and become one of God's children." Reba says.

"Well then I want to." Cheyenne replies. She hugs her mom tightly. "I want to get my baby girl back. I want to find Elizabeth."


	13. Small Group

Reba, Rayford, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake walk into the living room. Chloe is sitting on the couch in the living room.

"How was church?" Chloe asks looking up at them.

"It was a good service. People are disheveled because nobody knows what happened to their loved ones." Reba says.

"I ought to know what that's like." Chloe mumbles to herself. Rayford sits on the arm of the couch and hugs Chloe.

"Chloe, you aren't the only person to lose somebody. I also lost Raymie and Mom." Rayford says. The telephone rings.

"Hello?" Reba asks as she picks up the phone. "Oh hi Pastor Barnes. Sure, you can talk to him." Reba hands Rayford the phone. "He wants to talk to you." Rayford puts the receiver up to his ear.

"Hi Bruce." Rayford says. "Sure, I can be there early. Chloe?" Rayford pauses. "I'm sure that it could be arranged." Chloe looks at Rayford and gives him a look. "I'll see you in a little bit." Rayford hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Reba asks him. Rayford looks at Chloe.

"Bruce wants to meet with me and Chloe at the church. He's starting a small group and he wants us to be a part of it. It's going to be several people in the church. We'll be like a Bible study group that will meet every day." Rayford replies.

"I'm not going." Chloe states standing up.

"Chloe, please. It was your mom's church. She would want us to go." Rayford says. Chloe whirls around and glares at him.

"You never went to church when she was alive, so I don't know why you want me to go to church with you now that she's dead!" Chloe hollers.

"She's not dead Chloe!" Rayford starts to say.

"She's in heaven, yeah I know." Chloe interrupts.

"Come on Chloe, please?" Rayford asks.

"No! I'm not going to go and you cannot make me! I'm an adult with my own life." Chloe hollers running up the stairs. Rayford looks at Reba.

"She just might not be up to it yet. Go on, it'll be okay." Reba replies looking at Rayford.


	14. Buck to Chicago & Bruce's Group Meeting

"Buck, I want you to go to Chicago." Steve Plank says to him. Buck turns around and looks at him.

"Why do you want me to go to Chicago?" Buck questions.

"We need someone to replace Lucinda Washington. It's your job to go and find a replacement. Take as long as you need." Steve replies.

"But Steve, why can't somebody else go? I'm on assignment." Buck says.

"You can work while you're there. Now go." Steve states forcefully.

"Okay, I'll go." Buck replies.

_Mount Prospect, Illinois_

Rayford walks into the church and sees Loretta sitting at her desk.

"Hi Loretta." He says.

"Hello Mr. Steele." Loretta replies.

"There's no reason to be formal Loretta. You can call me Ray or Rayford." He states.

"Okay then, Rayford." She says. He smiles.

"That's much better. Where is Bruce?" He asks.

"Pastor Barnes is in his office with a few elders of the church." She states.

"Oh, well then I can wait." Rayford says quickly. He sits on a chair outside his office. Loretta stares at him.

"Didn't you know Rayford? They are waiting for you." Loretta says.

"Really? Well then I probably should get into that meeting shouldn't I?" Rayford asks with a smile. Loretta nods. He walks into the office. Bruce gets out of his chair and walks over to greet Rayford.

"Rayford, I'm so glad you're here." Bruce says hugging him. They look at the other men in the room. "I'm sure you all know about Captain Steele. His ex-wife and son attended this church before the Rapture. He, his wife, and stepchildren were in this church this morning." The other men nod at Rayford. Bruce motions for Rayford to sit in a chair by the door. "Well, I called you all here tonight because I want to talk about us starting a little core group that meets here after church in the morning and at least once through the week. That way we can discuss what that morning's service meant to you, what the Lord was saying to you and it could help me prepare my service for the next week."

"I think that would be a good idea." One of the men in the room says.

"Well I just wanted to call you all here tonight to see if any of you wouldn't want to be part of this group." Bruce replies. He looks around the room. "All of you agree to be part of the core group?" Bruce asks. They all nod. "Well then, I won't hold you up. I will see you all next week." Bruce replies standing up. "Who would like to close us in a word of prayer?"


	15. Pastor Billings Tape, Rayford Gets Saved

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Left Behind or Reba show characters or settings. Nor do I own the speech from the video tape given by Pastor Billings at the end of this chapter. That speech belongs to the writer of Left Behind, but I have been allowed to use it with his authority.**

Rayford walks in the front door of his home and sees his wife and step children on the couch.

"Well, looks like I am part of the core group at the church." Rayford states. The phone rings twice and Reba picks it up.

"Hello, Steele residence." Reba says. "Yes, just a moment." Reba hands the phone to Rayford. "It's Pastor Barnes, Ray."

"Hi Pastor Barnes. Did you need me already after the meeting at church? I will be back up there in a minute." Rayford hangs up the phone and hands it to Reba. "I have to go back up to the church. Pastor Barnes says he has something he forgot to give me and that he wants me to have."

"Well then go." Reba says with a smile. "Don't leave the Pastor disappointed." Rayford kisses his wife and walks out the front door.

"He sure was in a hurry." Cheyenne states.

"It's okay Cheyenne. He just knows that the Pastor doesn't have a lot of time to talk to people and so we have to take the space that he allots for us." Reba responds.

"Oh." Cheyenne replied.

[

Buck Williams walks into the Chicago branch of Global Weekly. He is stopped by Verna Zee.

"What are you doing here Cameron?" Verna asks.

"Steve Plank sent me here to find a replacement for Lucinda Washington." Buck replies.

"Well that position has been filled. I took it over because I was Lucinda's secretary after all." Verna says.

"Well then I don't know Verna. But I have a job to do so I will be taking over your office and phone line while I am here and make sure nobody bothers me." Buck replies. Verna scoffs and walks off.

[

In Mount Prospect Reba and Rayford are saying good bye to the kids.

"Are you sure absolutely positive that you have to leave?" Reba asks.

"Mom, we have to get back to Houston sometime. We will be back later on I promise. Tension is just high here right now. After things calm down I will be back." Cheyenne says hugging her mom.

"Okay. Just promise me you'll come home." Reba says.

"We're going home mom. Mount Prospect is your home, it's not ours." Kyra says.

"I know. Come here." Reba replies and hugs Kyra. "I love ya Kyra, Cheyenne." Reba states.

"We love you too." Cheyenne responds.

"Bye mom." Jake says hugging Reba from behind.

"Bye Jake. I love you." Reba replies. Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake walk out the door. Before they close it, Cheyenne turns around and look at her.

"Tell Rayford that we will see him later." Cheyenne says.

"I will." Reba replies. "Are you guys going to be coming back up for Christmas?" Cheyenne looks at her mom.

"To be honest mom I'm not sure. The holidays will definitely be more difficult to handle now that we don't have Elizabeth. I may not want to celebrate anymore." Cheyenne responds. Reba hugs her daughter.

"Honey, you may not have your daughter anymore, but you're still my daughter. If it were my only Christmas wish would you give it to me?" Reba asks. Cheyenne looks up at her mom with tears in her eyes.

"I really don't know mom. I don't want to think about that right now." Cheyenne replies. Cheyenne, Jake, Kyra and Van walk out the front door with Reba and Chloe standing in the doorway watching them. When they get into the car, Reba closes the door and walks into the living room. Chloe follows closely behind.

"I'm sorry that they had to leave Reba. I know they are your only family." Chloe says. Reba turns around and squeezes Chloe's hand.

"That's okay. You and your father are my family now too." Reba replies. She looks up at Chloe. "I will never try to replace your mother. A mother is a very special person who can't be replaced. But if you would like a friend, that is a position that can be filled." Reba smiles. Chloe smiles back and sits down on the couch.

[

When Rayford walks into Bruce Barnes' office, Bruce is sitting at the desk studying the Bible. Rayford knocks on the door and Bruce looks up at him.

"Hello Rayford. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I needed to talk to you about two things." Bruce says. Rayford nods. "First of all, I was wondering if you would take this tape home and watch it." Bruce hands him the tape.

"What is it?" Rayford asks. Bruce shakes his head.

"Take it home and watch it. Secondly, I am thinking about creating a smaller group inside the original core group in the church, maybe with just a few select members. I would like you to join. We would specifically be going through the Bible and you'd study with me side by side." Bruce says.

"I would like that very much." Rayford replies.

"Okay. Well the first time we meet, we will be talking about what I will be telling the congregation on Sunday about that tape. Take it home, watch it, and then come back maybe with some ideas to fire at the group; okay?" Bruce asks.

"Sure." Rayford responds.

"I'm glad. Now I'm really busy, but I don't mind if you stay around the office for a few more minutes. In fact, go get acquainted with my secretary. You will probably see a lot of her. I have to go." Bruce states. He picks up his Bible and high-tails it out of his office. Rayford walks out of the office and over to his car.

[

Verna Zee walks into her office and glares at Buck.

"I have talked to the boss over in New York and told him about your treatment towards me." Verna says. Buck smiles because he and the boss are close and he knows he wasn't that rude to Verna Zee. Buck crosses his arms.

"What did he say?" Buck asks.

"I wouldn't be so glib if I were you Cameron. He said that he would have a talk with you when you got back to the city. And he told me that for right now I am supposed to take over Lucinda's job since I did work right under her. Makes more sense than letter a new person take the job." Verna replies. This does make sense to Buck.

"Okay. Well then, if that's cleared up for right now I will be getting out of your hair, but I will be back." Buck says.

"Not very soon Cameron. I was assured of that." She replies with a scoff. Buck walks out of the office, past the water cooler to the elevator. Verna's new young secretary gets in the elevator the same time Buck does.

"Is she always that pleasant?" Buck questions. The girl doesn't want to look at him at first, but when the door closes she looks over at him.

"Oh you mean Ms. Zee?" She asks.

"Yes." Buck replies.

"Oh no, this is actually one of her better days. Usually she's much worse." She responds.

"Wow." Buck states. The young woman nods. When the elevator opens Buck steps out and walks out to the parking garage to find his car.

[

**A/N: If you get offended at the thought of religion, even though this is Left Behind please don't read any further. If that is the case, I urge you to read on but I don't want flames because I didn't warn you of the heavy religious content in the last portion of this chapter.**

When Rayford gets home he is carrying a video tape.

"What's that?" Reba asks him.

"What?" Rayford questions. "Oh." He looks down at the tape. "Pastor Barnes gave me this tape. He didn't tell me what it was for. We should watch it."

"Okay, you find time for the two of us to watch it and we will." Reba replies.

"Alright. I am going to ask Chloe to watch it too, but I doubt that she will have anything to do with it. She hates any idea of the religion." Rayford states.

"Just give her time Ray; she lost her mother and her little brother. She'll come around." Reba replies.

"You think so?" He asks looking at her.

"I know so. You just have to be patient with her." Reba says nodding.

"Okay, I'll do what you say." Rayford responds. "Well right now Pastor Barnes wants me to watch the tape. He never said anything about me watching with anybody else."

"Well I have to go do the dishes anyway. You watch and if you get the go ahead from Pastor Barnes maybe I can watch with you next time." Reba says with a smile. She walks out of the room and Rayford slips the tape in the VCR player. When the tape starts playing a man that Rayford vaguely recognizes is sitting on the desk. It looks like it was taped in Pastor Barnes' office, but Rayford doesn't focus on that.

"_Hello. My name is Vernon Billings, and I'm pastor of the New Hope Village Church of Mount Prospect, Illinois. As you watch this tape, I can only imagine the fear and despair you face, for this is being recorded for viewing only after the disappearance of God's people from the earth. That you are watching indicates you have been left behind. You are no doubt stunned, shocked, afraid, and remorseful. I would like you to consider what I have to say here as instructions for life following Christ's rapture of his church. This is what has happened. Anyone you know or knew of who had placed his or her trust in Christ alone for salvation has been taken to Heaven by Christ. Let me show you from the Bible exactly what has happened. You won't need this proof by now, because you will have experienced the most shocking event of history. But this tape was made beforehand and I am confident that I will be gone, ask yourself, how did he know? Here's how did he know? Here's how, from 1 Corinthians 15:51-57. Let me read to you what the great missionary evangelist, the apostle Paul, wrote to the Christians at the church in the city of Corinth: "__**Behold, I tell you a mystery: We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed- in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, and the dead will be raised incorruptible, and we shall be changed. For this corruptible must put on incorruption, and this mortal must put on immortality, then shall be brought to pass the saying that is written, 'Death is swallowed up in victory, O Death, where is your sting? O Hades, where is your victory?' The sting of death is sin, and the strength of sin is the law. But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ."**_

By this time in the tape, Rayford is very confused because he doesn't understand what all this means. What does it have to do with him?

"_Let me paraphrase some of that so you'll understand it clearly. When Paul says we shall not all sleep, he means that we shall not all die. And he's saying that this corruptible being must put on an incorruptible body which is to last for all of eternity. When these things have happened, when the Christians who have already died and those that are still living receive their immortal bodies, the Rapture of the church will have taken place. Every person who believed in and accepted the sacrificial death, burial and resurrection of Jesus Christ is anticipated his coming again for them. As you see this tape, all those will have already seen the fulfillment of the promise of Christ when he said, '__**I will come again and receive you unto Myself; that where I am, there you may be also.'**__ I believe that all such people were literally taken from the earth, leaving everything material behind. If you have discovered millions of people are missing and that babies and children have vanished, you know what I am saying is true. Up to a certain age, which is probably different for each individual, we believe God will not hold a child accountable for a decision that must be made with heart and mind, fully cognizant of the ramifications. You may also find that unborn children have disappeared from their mothers' wombs. I can only imagine the pain and heartache of a world without precious children, and the deep despair of parents who will miss them so. Paul's prophetic letter to the Corinthians said this would occur in the twinkling of an eye. You may have seen a loved one standing before you, and suddenly they were gone. I don't envy you that shock. The Bible says that men's hearts will fail them for fear. That means to me that there will be heart attacks due to shock, people will commit suicide in their despair, and you know better than I the chaos that will result from Christians disappearing from various modes of transportation, with the loss of firefighters and police officers and emergency workers of all sorts. Depending on when you're viewing this tape, you may have already found that martial law is in effect in many places, emergency measures trying to keep evil elements from looting and fighting over the spoils of what is left. Governments will tumble and there will be international disorder. You may wonder why this has happened. Some believe this is the judgment of God on an ungodly world. Actually, this is to come later. Strange as this may sound to you, this is God's final effort to get the attention of every person who has ignored or rejected him. He is allowing now a vast period of trial and tribulation to come to you who remain. He has removed his church from a corrupt world that seeks its own way, its own pleasures, its own ends. I believe God's purpose in this is to allow those who remain to take stock of themselves and leave their frantic search for pleasure and self-fulfillment, and turn to the Bible for truth and to Christ for salvation. Let me encourage you that your loved ones, your children and infants, your friends and your acquaintances have not been snatched away by some evil force or some invasion from outer space. That will likely be a common explanation. What sounded ludicrous to you before might sound logical now, but it is not. Also, Scripture indicates that there will be a great lie, announced with the help of the media and perpetrated by a self-styled world leader. Jesus himself prophesied about such a person. He said, '__**I have some in My Father's name, and you do not receive Me; if another comes in his own name, him you will receive.'**__ Let me warn you personally to beware of such a leader of humanity who may emerge from Europe. He will turn out to be a great deceiver who will step forward with signs and wonders that will be so impressive that many will believe he is of God. He will gain a great following among those who are left, and many will believe he is a miracle worker. The deceiver will promise strength and peace and security, but the Bible says he will speak out against the Most High and will wear down the saints of the Most High. That's why I warn you to beware now of a new leader with great charisma trying to take over the world during this terrible time of chaos and confusion. this person is known in the Bible as Antichrist. He will make many promises, but he will not keep them. You must trust in the promises of God Almighty through his Son, Jesus Christ. I believe the Bible teaches that the Rapture of the church ushers in a seven year period of trial and tribulation, during which terrible things will happen. If you have no received Christ as your Savior, your soul is in jeopardy. And because of the cataclysmic events that will take place during this period, your very life is in danger. If you turn to Christ, you may still have to die as a martyr."_

Rayford has to pause the tape and take a breath. Was he really ready for everything this tape is telling him is coming? Is this going to come whether he accepts Jesus or not? And what about the "great deceiver?" How does this guy know what's going to happen if he wasn't even here?" Rayford asks himself. The man on the tape seems so sincere that Rayford turns it back on.

_"It doesn't make any difference, at this point, why you're still on earth. You may have been too selfish or prideful or busy, or perhaps you simply didn't take the time to examine the claims of Christ for yourself. The point now is, you have another chance. Don't miss it. The disappearance of the saints and children, the chaos left behind, and the despairing of the heartbroken are evidence that what I'm saying is true. Pray that God will help you. Receive his salvation gift right now. And resist the lies and efforts of the Antichrist, who is sure to rise up soon. Remember, he will deceive many. Don't be counted among them. Nearly eight hundred years before Jesus came to earth the first time, Isaiah in the Old Testament prophesied that the kingdoms of nations will be in great conflict and their faces shall be as flames. To me, this portends World War III, a thermonuclear war that will wipe out millions. Bible prophesy is history written in advance. I urge you to find books on this subject or find people who may have been experts in this are but who for some reason did not receive Christ before and were left behind. Study so you'll know what is coming and you can be prepared. You'll find that government and religion will change, war and inflation will erupt, there will be widespread death and destruction, martyrdom of saints and even a devastating earthquake. Be prepared. God wants to forgive you your sins and assure you of heaven. Listen to Ezekiel 33:11: __**'I have no pleasure in the death of the wicked, but that the wicked turn from his way and live.'**__ If you accept God's message of salvation, his Holy Spirit will come in unto you and make you spiritually born anew. You don't need to understand all this theologically. You can become a child of God by praying to him right now as I lead you._

Rayford hits pause on the tape and looks at the Pastor's face very carefully. He notices all the concern that truly sits on the man's face. He doesn't understand everything the Pastor is saying, but he knows and understands that he needs Christ. He needs forgiveness for all his sins and to know that he will see Irene and Jamie again in Heaven. With Reba in the kitchen and Chloe up in her bedroom, it was quiet so Rayford is able to have one on one alone time with God. He slides down to his knees. He presses play on the tape.

"_Pray after me. Dear God, I admit that I'm a sinner. I am sorry for my sins. Please forgive me and save me. I trust in him right now. I believe that the sinless blood of Jesus is sufficient to pay for the price for my salvation. Thank you for hearing me and receiving me. Thank you for saving my soul. If you were genuine, you are saved, born again, a child of God." Pastor Billings said. _

Rayford feels that he wants to talk to God so much more than he did praying the prayer with Pastor Billings. He had so many sins that he needed to be forgiven for. After he was praying for his sins, he feels better. He feels so much cleaner and a load has been taken off his shoulders. Next he prays for Chloe, Reba and his new stepfamily. He plans to pray for them constantly until they join him in his faith.

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter was so long. I wanted to get in all of Pastor Billing's message. If you are unsaved and want to get saved, it's easy. Just pray that simple prayer that Pastor Billings had on the tape, or something to the same equivalent. I'm also here to help if you need somebody to talk to. I can get you in contact with a pastor to help you in your walk with God and if you have questions. This is really going to happen. Don't be left behind. Take the chance now to get saved and have eternal life with God. **


	16. Rayford Prays For Chloe, Reba Gets Saved

The decision to become a Christian had really effected Rayford in the last few days and he had really been praying for Chloe and Reba to get saved. Then one day, he got a golden opportunity.

"Rayford, I've noticed a really big change in you lately." Reba said.

"Me too dad." Chloe chimed in.

"You know Chlo, I haven't pushed you to go to church with me or to get saved. I just want you to know I love you and I'm praying for you. Both of you." Rayford replied.

"I know dad." Chloe responded and Reba nodded.

"I just ask one thing of you. Please watch this video with me." Rayford pleaded. The girls agreed. After breakfast the three Steele's went into the living room to watch Rayford's tape. Rayford hit play and was once again greeted by Pastor Vernon Billings, New Hope Village church senior pastor.

Rayford watched Chloe and Reba as the tape played. They looked scared and frightened about what's to come. When the Pastor started talking about praying the prayer of salvation Chloe walked out of the room. Reba was a lot more receptive to the thought. She got on her knees and sobbed. She prayed the prayer and sat there crying out to the Lord until the tape was finished. When she finally stood back up she looked at the spot where Chloe had been sitting.

"I'm sorry Ray." Reba said.

"She'll come around, I know she will." Rayford responded. Reba sat on the couch and Rayford walked up to Chloe's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chloe said. She was on the bed reading a book. "I'm sorry dad. I know you wanted me to watch the entire tape, but I just couldn't." Chloe said.

"It's alright Chloe, one of these days it will all make sense to you." Rayford replied.

"I hope so, because a lot of that stuff was really confusing." Chloe stated. Rayford walked out of Chloe's bedroom.


End file.
